Soft and comforting
by TheDoctor388
Summary: A Max/Peg, son/mother story as I felt the relationship could do with some elaboration. Nice and fluffy. I do not own Goof Troop.


A/N Just a sweet little story I thought I would post in memory of someone special to me who I lost recently, and because I feel the mother/son relationship between Max and Peg could use more elaboration. Just as a side note: I am of the view that Peg and Pistol don't move away in the time between the series and _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ and the reason you don't see them is because they are busy off-screen. Simple but understandable in my POV. Hope you all enjoy

Max Goof sat on the sidewalk outside of his house, his chin cupped in his hands, a sombre expression on his face. It was very rare for the young Goof to look so down, in fact it was only when he was alone for long periods of time that these sad moods set in. His best friend and neighbour PJ had been taken off on a weekend fishing and camping trip by his father; Pete, who had made a point of not telling Goofy, so he could, as he had put it "Have some time away from the Goof!" This left Max all alone for a few days and with no company of his own age.

As Max reflected glumly on his present situation he gave a loud, disheartened sigh, and buried his head in his knees. He had never felt this sad before, it seemed that as he got older the more he couldn't get away from the fact that he no longer had a mother in his life. The only thing that really stopped him from thinking about it too often was keeping busy and since he and his father had moved to Spoonerville that hadn't been a problem, as his father and him and their neighbours were always getting into crazy situations usually with interesting results to say the least. What could not be denied though, was that it was never dull.

"Penny for your thoughts Max" said a voice from behind him. Max gave a small, surprised jump and turned around to find Peg, PJ's mum standing behind him. She gave him a small reassuring smile as she came towards him and sat down next to him. "Didn't mean to startle you kiddo, but I couldn't help notice you look a little down. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Max sighed again, "It's nothing much Mrs P, I just miss Peej that's all" trying and ultimately failing to hide the sadness in his voice. It failed to convince Peg who raised an eyebrow "Now don't give me that mister, I know there's more to it than just missing PJ. Come on, you can tell me what's wrong". As she said this she pulled Max into a gentle one armed hug. Max felt comforted by the embrace. He noted how warm Peg was and how she smelt of peaches. It helped console him and made him feel secure.

"I miss my mum Mrs P" he said the sadness seeping into his voice. "Whenever I'm alone for a long time I start to think about how much I miss her and what she would think of me now". There was a pause after this after which Max buried his head in Peg's pink shirt, allowing himself to cry just a little.

Peg ran her fingers through the young boy's hair. She had met Goofy's wife only a few times when they were in high school together. While they weren't exactly close she was close enough to her to call her a friend. She had always been such a calm, gracious person, Goofy was certainly lucky to have met and married her. Peg had often thought of what a good mum she would make and had been devastated when she heard the news of her death. Even Pete was mournful and was able to show some sympathy for the Goofs.

Max still had his head buried in her shirt. He liked this shirt, it was so soft and comforting. Then with some embarrassment he realised what he was doing and sat up straight, a sheepish smile covering his face. "Sorry Mrs P, I…" Peg put a finger to his lip to silence him. "You don't have to apologise Max". Max saw her give him that same reassuring smile again and he couldn't help but smile back. He felt Peg start to gently rub his back. He put his head back into her shirt again, this time assure that she didn't mind.

Peg then began to speak in soft, comforting tones, "You know Max, just because someone dies, doesn't mean they're gone forever. Your mum is always watching over you, no matter what you do and you know what, I bet that she is proud of you. I know I would be if you were my son. In fact in many ways Max, that's what you are to me, a second son". Once Peg had finished talking Max sat up and looked at her. "Do you really mean that Mrs P?" his usual vigour staring to return.

Peg smiled at him once again, "Of course I do Max, I love you like a son, just as I love PJ and Pistol and no matter what happens, I'm going to be there for you along with your father. Your very special to him you know, and to me too".

At this Max, for the first time in what felt like ages, smiled "Thanks Mrs P". "Don't mention it kiddo. Now how would you like to try some cookies I baked for Peter and PJ when they return?" proposed Peg getting up and offering Max her hand.

Max nodded happily, and with that he took hand as they walked towards Peg and Pete's house. 'Thanks mum' Max thought to himself as he followed Peg through the front door. He concluded as he entered the house that not only did Peg smell like peaches but she soft and comforting too.

A/N Please review. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
